


Baby of the Future

by Gloomiebunny009, Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Romance, Gen, Humour, Rule 63 - Okumura Rin, Supposedly A B-day Gift for Renzo, dorky families, future kids, he probably won't thank me, i think sailor moon broke me when young, people being cute dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with two strange kids in the dorm. Half-demon kids at that.</p>
<p>It all ends with a future revealed.</p>
<p>But before that, Renzo would like to know why these kids think he and Okumura are their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Children Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> This cute thing came about because of a sudden thought. And because the other "present" I wanted to give Renzo (with smut) stalled before said smut ugh. And it was going so nicely before.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the cute and yes, the kids are obviously THOSE kinds of kids but shush. Rin and Renzo can be stubborn dorks.

If Renzō was ever asked about what he thought about kids, he would tilt his head, widen his eyes, and ask what exactly you mean.

Also known as dodging the question, since really Renzō has no clue what exactly he's to think about kids. Sure, he's got a younger sister and was dragged into babysitting a few times for extra cash by Jūzō, but Renzō never got around to pinning down how he feels exactly about kids.

He supposes they are alright and they seem to be okay with him too.

In reality, Renzō knows he's being asked if he would like to have a kid himself in the future.

Truth is, Renzō doesn't think he deserves a kid. He would make a terrible parent, yes?

Or so he thought, until a very unconventional incident proved otherwise.

* * *

It all starts relatively innocent, with another day at cram school. Today they are coming back from an outdoor demonology class, exhausted but relieved at all having gotten through the day.

The only one not showing any signs of exhaustion is Rin, the Daughter of Satan still having a ridiculous amount of energy.

“That is so unfair...” Ryūji gripes, looking at the bouncing girl ahead of him. Renzō lets out a groan of agreement, since the teacher was extra hard on him. For obvious reasons at that; Double Agent and he honestly can take it at the least.

Eyeing Rin, Renzō is briefly reminded of that Progression Exam that went to hell, while they were heading to the campsite. Rin had been just as energetic then, squeeing over a waterfall and looking forward to the entire thing with glee.

Renzō also remembers the curry she made and his stomach twists and growls at him, reminding him he's hungry.

As if on cue Rin stops and turns around, clapping her hands together. “Hey, why don't we head to my dorm today? I can make up a nice supper in celebration!”

Some exchange of looks and quiet discussion happens there, Izumo pulling out her phone to check her schedule.

“That sounds good.” Konekomaru says for them all once they come to a silent agreement, smiling sweetly and blushing as Rin bounces and claps her hands again.

Renzō snorts at his look, knowing exactly where he is looking there; Rin is more stacked than Shiemi as it proved during summer vacation. And now that she's using proper bras instead of sarashi, it's painfully obvious that she's stacked and also very oblivious about it.

“What about Yuki-chan?” Shiemi asks.

Rin's smile drops and she shakes her head. “He's out...on a mission again.”

The hesitation in which she says mission gets Renzō's attention and he finds himself wondering what Yukio is really doing.

That's dismissed in favour of him cheering about Rin's cooking and making everyone sigh or laugh at his enthusiasm.

_'As if they aren't thinking the same thing!'_ Renzō grins and follows Rin happily as she discusses options about food and if she might need to pop out to do some shopping to make sure everyone has enough to eat.

* * *

It does not take the group long to arrive at the old dorms, Rin bouncing happily at the thought of having someone else to eat with. After all Yukio's been so busy lately it has been just her and Kuro. Which is fine but honestly only having having a cat to eat with, even an intelligent one like Kuro, is really lonely. She really does miss her brother.

But tonight she's got all her friends minus said younger brother so dinner is going to be great!

With that in mind Rin pushes the negative thoughts away and focuses on what she'll make for dinner. After all there are many things she can make, depending on the ingredients and what people want. And if there isn't enough she'll just pop out and go get more, no big deal there.

Soon enough the group is climbing the stairs up to the front doors, Rin going first and planning on holding the door open for everyone.

“ **Rin!!”**

Kuro bursts out of the door as soon as she opens it and jumps into Rin's arms, all puffed up and shaking like he'd seen a ghost. The young half-demon easily catches him and holds him close as she stares wide-eyed at him.

“Kuro! What's wrong?” She asks, starting to worry about what could have happened while she was gone. After all it's not every day she sees Kuro actually _scared_.

“ **These kids came out of nowhere and asked where their parents are! I didn't know who they were, and they just sort of showed up you know! So I got scared because they could hear me and came to find you and now I don't know where they're at!!”** All this comes out in a series of loud meows and wails to everyone else as he explains the situation to Rin.

“Whoa, whoa calm down there!” Rin tells him, barely following along. “Tell me again just slower this time okay?”

All the exwires look at each other, clearly confused as to what's going on but focus on the cat.

“ **These two kids came almost out of nowhere.”** Kuro starts. “ **And so I went to check them out and they started to ask me if I knew where their parents** **are** **! I told them no and they understood me, but that made them more upset! Before I could stop them they ran off and I can't find them so I came to find you.”**

“Rin-chan what's going on?” Renzō asks as he comes next to the girl.

“Kuro said there are some kids lost in the dorm.” Rin answers looking up at him. “I gotta go find them. I mean they understood him so that means they can't be normal.”

“Whoa really?” His eyes widen at that. “Well that's really weird. How about I help you while the others stick out here? After all no telling what's going to go down there.”

“Y-yeah, hey Konekomaru can you watch Kuro for me?” The girl turns to the shorter boy who nods his head.

“Sure thing.” He takes the cat gently. “Just go find those kids and don't worry about us. Something weird is going on after all.”

“Pretty much yeah, sorry about this guys.” Rin looks up at the group who shrug their shoulders.

“Don't worry about it. It's not your fault that two weird kids suddenly showed up.” Izumo rolls her eyes. “We'll wait for you here while you go handle it with Pink head over there.”

“Thanks.” Rin smiles at Izumo before turning. “We'll be back in a bit! C'mon Shima let's go!”

“Sure thing.”

With that the two go into the dorm, off to find the strange kids and leaving the exwires behind.

* * *

Renzō isn't entirely sure why he volunteered to go with Rin to find the missing children. It is a lot more work for him than he likes to do but given how strange this whole thing is...he couldn't help it. He didn't really like the idea of Rin just going off on her own to find the strange kids, after all no telling what really is going on, so he quickly decided he'll go with her.

“Where do you think they could be hiding?” Renzō asks as he turns to look at Rin.

“Probably in one of the rooms close to the front door, this place is sort of creepy after all so I don't think I could see a kid running off deep into it.” Rin answers as she looks around. “I mean yeah there are two of them but I don't think they'd be brave enough to do that.”

Renzō smiles at that, impressed by her reasoning. “Good point. Alright well let's get to looking around. After all the faster you find them the faster we get to eat your delicious food!”

Rin blushes at that. “Oh stop, let's just find the kids.”

And with that they do go off to find the children. After a search of the first floor they find nothing, being totally clear of any children. They quickly decided to head up to the second floor thinking maybe they went up there. Renzō goes down one hall while Rin goes the opposite, each opening and thoroughly checking each room.

In his third room, Renzō hears the sound of something moving and a soft sniff. Stepping inside, he immediately spots two children huddled in the corner. Relief washes over the teen as he walks over to them, grinning at the sight of them.

“Rin-chan! I found the kids!” He calls out into the hall, before turning to them.

Gulping a bit as he sees them shaking Renzō takes a few steps towards them before crouching down, making himself look less threatening.

“H-hey there.” He calls out gently, smiling as sweetly as he can. “My name is Shima Renzō, and I heard you guys were lost. Do you need some help?”

The two perk up at the name and look directly at him, but before he can get a good look they launch themselves at him wrapping their small arms around his neck.

“Papa!” They both cry making Renzō freeze.

He's not exactly sure how to take the yell, just sits there as he wraps his arms around the kids, not wanting them to run off.

“Shima! You found the kids right? Where are they—Oh! There you guys are!” Rin smiles as she comes into the room, not even noticing the freaked out look on Renzō's face.

But the moment they see Rin the two kids move away from Renzō both grinning even wider.

“Mama!”

Rin blinks. “Huah?”

* * *

After some more wailing and clinging kids, Rin and Renzō end up back downstairs, this time in the big kitchen that came with the dorm and Rin took over. It's a homey, calm place.

Which is desperately needed as both Rin and Renzō have a kid on their lap refusing to leave and half crying as much as clinging to them.

“Erm...I think we have a bit of mistaken identity...” Renzō sighs as he looks down at the little girl in his arms. He really can't dislodge her since aside from her being abnormally strong, her tail has wrapped around his left arm and he knows how delicate demon tails are. No way he's going to hurt the poor girl to get her off him, no matter how disturbing he finds this.

“No kidding.” Izumo rolls her eyes and looks between Rin, Renzō, and the kids in their arms with a smirk. “You with a kid? Plus too old to be yours.”

Rin is giving the boy soothing rubs on the back, as he hiccups and slowly calms down. She then carefully pulls out her phone from her pocket and, giving a quick shout at Ryūji, tosses it to him.

“What's this for?” Ryūji stares at the phone in his hands, the base being a bland grey with many sparkly and colourful stickers added to it.

“Look through my contacts for _demon clown_.” Rin tells him. “Need to get help after all and _unfortunately_ ,” here she makes a face, “he's probably the only one we can count on.”

Ryūji blinks, then scrolls through the contacts list and selects the demon clown one. Waiting a bit, it's quite soon that the phone is picked up.

“Aaah, Rin-chan! What delightful occurrence has you calling me today!?”

Ryūji yanks the phone back from his ear and stares, slightly horrified by the syrupy and energetic tone of the headmaster. “It's...Suguro...Okumura can't really call right now...”

“Oh? Why do you have her phone?” Mephisto still sounds interested, but is there a dangerous undertone to it?!

“Uh...we have some strange kids at the dorm. Half-demon kids at that.” Ryūji eyes the one closest to him, the boy in Rin's arms, and notes the little stubby horns on his head.

“That is serious. Just a moment.” The phone abruptly hangs up, leaving Ryūji blinking.

Then a big poof of pink smoke pops up in the kitchen and suddenly the Demon King is there. There is a lot of noise from the rest at the sudden appearance, especially with the pink smoke making a few like Shiemi cough, so no one notices how the two kids address Mephisto.

No one except the demon himself, who shoots his gaze to the two kids staring at him. He takes in the shape of their face, their sleepy-looking blue eyes, the fluffy tail of the girl's, and the horns on the boy's head.

He can't help it, especially as he looks up at the two teens who are holding the kids and comes to the proper conclusion. Mephisto ends up laughing, doubling over at the hilarity.

Everyone stares for a long, stunned moment. Then Rin scowls.

“Dammit Mephisto stop laughing and help already!”

Mephisto finally catches his breath and, wiping an eye, he stands up straight. “Yes, yes I understand the situation. Much more than _you_ do. And I assure you, I can get these two kids back home. However...” He eyes them for a moment, seemingly looking at something not visible to the normal eye. “Best to wait a week at least. The aftereffects should fade by then and I will have everything set up. So for now, I suppose you two have some children to look after. Which means for Shima-san, he should move in temporarily to this dorm. I'll make arrangements for _that_ too.”

Renzō blanches at that. _'What? Oh shit no!'_

Rin stares at the demon in front of her, then sighs. “Fine. But I'm going to need extra money for a time.”

“Yes, yes...” Mephisto snaps his finger and a wallet appears. Sorting through it, he takes out a card. Pausing, he snaps his finger and a sticky notepad and a pen appears. Humming, he writes something on the sticky notepad and then rips off the sheet, sticking it to the card, which he then hands over to Rin who eyes it suspiciously.

She then stares at what has been handed her and raises an eyebrow at the demon. “You sure?”

“I'm certain you won't misuse it.” Mephisto says cheerfully.

He looks down at the little girl, who giggles at the sight of him, and smiles back at her. “Very well, I have work to do there. Best see what you can do for now, and contact me tomorrow for more information. Eins, Zwei, Drei!”

And he is gone again.

Konekomaru pokes at Renzō. “Oi, Shima. Are you okay?”

Renzō lets out a soft whimpering sound.

_'Babysitting...kids...half-demon kids...that are very confused by my identity. With Rin-chan...'_

Renzō really wants to slam his head down on the table but the little girl is in the way.

* * *

Izumo sighs. She's been sighing a lot lately today, but with the sudden appearance of kids – cute kids she has to admit – and all that comes with it, it's that kind of day.

“So we got the cabbage...what else is needed Kamiki-san?” Shiemi asks, looking over at her fellow student.

Since both Rin and Renzō suddenly found their hands full not only with the kids but, especially in Rin's case, making a meal big enough for everyone, Izumo and Shiemi had volunteered to go shopping for Rin's sake, taking the freaking _credit card_ that Mephisto had given her – one with an absurd balance – along with them.

Rin had been pathetically grateful, though, looking at the both of them, she had built a very comprehensive and detail packed grocery list before sending them off.

Izumo is embarrassed by the fact they both truly need all the details Rin added to the list.

“Hmmm...the other vegetables we need are carrots, onions, broccoli...” As she lists them out, Shiemi sorts through the vegetables. Luckily Shiemi knows plants so she can tell good ones from bad ones even in this situation.

“That's it for the vegetables. So on to the...meat section.” Izumo glances at the list and notes a large amount of meat. Unusual, but as Rin explained,

“ _Half-demons or even full demons need meat more than humans do. Not good to be without for long.” She worries at her lip for a moment, and glances back at the two young kids who are currently staring at Ryūji's hair with such intensity it's making his face turn brilliant red. “I've gone without for Lent but otherwise I never should. And they are so young...”_

Izumo brushes aside that memory and focuses on using the instructions to identify the good meat. It's at the time where good deals are going for meat and other food and both Izumo and Shiemi are keeping eyes out for that stuff.

“Um...Kamiki-san?”

Izumo turns to see Shiemi looking nervous. And it's not about the meat, she can see that right away.

“What is it?”

“I just...those kids...they look...familiar somehow. And they don't seem to be surprised by any of us. Don't treat us like strangers...” Shiemi glances down. “Is that too weird?”

“No. I get that feeling too.” Izumo sighs and glances down into their cart which is slowly filling up to the brim with food items. “And I'm sure Sir Pheles knows exactly where those children are from...”

Izumo then sighs. “Not like we can do anything about that. Let's hurry up with the grocery shopping, we need to swing by a clothing store to get stuff for the kids.”

Shiemi cheerfully agrees and they head into the dry goods section to look for some other items Rin requested that need to be stocked up on.

As they do, Izumo considers the clothing to get for them. Just enough for two days, she thinks, since by that point they can definitely go out and shop for a little more.

Luckily Izumo had managed to get a good estimate of the clothing sizes of the kids.

Also lucky that, if Mephisto speaks truly, they won't need any more clothing than a week's worth.

* * *

At the same time that Izumo and Shiemi are shopping, Ryūji and Konekomaru find themselves watching as Rin gets things ready for tonight's meal.

“A curry doria sounds nice...right?” Rin double checks with the rest and gets a chorus of yeses. Though honestly she could have said anything and they would have said yes, as long as Rin is cooking.

Rin hums as she starts the rice cooker and sets the counter up for all the chopping she needs. She then heads to the fridge and starts pulling out the ingredients needed, setting the onion, celery, and carrots on the chopping board.

Renzō stirs at that. “Do you mind if I help?”

Rin glances back at him and her face softens. Renzō looks stressed and it seems he needs a good distraction. “Sure. You can mince right?”

“Yeah...Ma forced me to help enough for me to be able to handle that.” Renzō says cheerfully, accepting the knife from Rin and pulling up the first carrot to chop. The rhythmic tapping slowly fills the air.

Rin smiles after watching for a time, and turns to get out a big pot. She needs lots of food to be made today, which is why she's tripling the recipe. Between all the people here and the young half-demons, Rin's assured that there will probably be only a few leftovers.

And leftovers are nothing sneer at. Especially if she can convince Yukio to eat them.

A tug at her pants leg makes her turn down to look at the young boy who's staring up at her. “Hm?”

“Can I help?” He asks softly.

Rin eyes him for a moment, then grins. “Sure. Can you help me get all my tools out?”

“Yes!” He exclaims, looking happy and his tail wagging behind him.

It's just so cute to watch that Rin can't help the bubble of happiness in her. “Good. Let's see I need...” As she lists off the tools, she's surprised by the boy not only already knowing what each one is, but having no trouble with finding them within Rin's system.

_'How does he know that?'_ Rin wonders briefly, then brushes it aside in favour of accepting the chopped up vegetables from Renzō with a smile.

“Anything else I can do?” Renzō asks, as Rin pours olive oil into the pot along with the minced garlic she made on another chopping board, and a ripped in half bay leaf.

“Hmm...you can grate the cheese.” Rin offers offhandedly, as she looks through the minced vegetables and fixes them slightly to be more uniform in shape and texture.

Renzō grins and bows slightly, and heads to the fridge. He's surprised by the little girl, who is trying to get the cheese out of the fridge. Unfortunately, it's too high for her. Renzō pauses for a moment, then grabs her by the waist, making her squeal with delight as he lifts her up so she can get the two cheeses needed for the doria.

“Thanks Papa.” She says cheerfully, then, looking at Renzō's surprised face, subdues and looks embarrassed.

“Aaah...oh, what's your name little princess?” Renzō asks as he sets her down and accepts the cheese from her.

“Miki.” She says simply, as if it should be obvious to him. She then looks embarrassed again and glances down.

Renzō's not sure how to take that, but he reaches out and gives her a quick hair ruffle that makes her let out a soft sound of protest. “That's a beautiful name.”

Miki stares up at him, then grins. “Yes.”

Back at Rin's location, she's carefully frying up the vegetables, keeping a close eye on them. The boy watches her with awe, looking between her face and her hands as they dutifully handle the cooking.

Rin slowly recognizes she's being watched after the vegetables are done and it's time to add the meat. As she turns to the fridge, blessing the fact she always has extra meat on hand, she nearly bumps into the boy.

“Oh sorry...aah, I didn't get your name?” Rin looks down at the boy.

He stares up at her in shock, then realization settles in on him. “Shirō.”

Rin freezes. She stares at the boy in a strange sort of shock, the name Shirō resonating within her and confusing her. Shirō? Why is this boy...

Rin knows the answer to the unspoken question, but chases it away with a smile. “Then, Shirō-kun you shouldn't be so close. I don't want to trip over you and drop something dangerous on your head.”

Shirō blushes and nods, stepping out of the way but still watching as Rin carefully adds the ground meat to the pot and gets it cooking.

Ignored by the rest, Konekomaru and Ryūji watch with stunned faces as the four people help and at times hinder the cooking.

“This is strangely domestic...” Ryūji groans, looking like his ground at been kicked out from under him. Especially since Renzō is cheerfully talking to Miki about something and she's following his words with bright, eager eyes.

“I have to agree...” Konekomaru is still holding Kuro, who looks to be in the same state of shock. He then looks over at Ryūji. “You don't think...”

“I'm not thinking.” Ryūji says, looking a bit traumatized. “I'm refusing to think further or have my brain be broken more.”

Silently, Konekomaru agrees.

* * *

Dinner, once set on the table with plates served and ready to go, is amazing as always given the cook. Sure the table they use is a little cramped thanks to so many people but in the end it's totally worth it. Shirō and Miki sit together in between Renzō and Rin who help the two without hesitation.

Next to Renzō is Izumo, who is watching the little interactions and feeling herself blush a bit at how good the two interact with the kids. On Rin's side is Shiemi who has the same face as she gazes at the family-like tableau. Ryūji and Konekomaru are on the other side of the table with large eyes as they watch.

“Wow this is a really good dinner Okumura.” Ryūji finally says after a bit, setting his chopsticks down beside his empty plate. “Thank you for treating us.”

“It's not a problem!” Rin's head looks up towards him, smiling brightly. “After all you guys have helped out a bit with these two and we had a busy day with school. Think of this as a thank you.”

Izumo snorts at that. “We should really thank you honestly.”

“Kamiki-san is right, you are feeding us so thank you!” Shiemi smiles back at Rin who is blushing bright red.

Shirō and Miki look at one another at hearing that before nodding their heads and turning to look at Rin. “Thank you Mama!” They say together making the whole table go quiet.

Rin's eyes widen a bit as she looks down at the two, who now look nervous since the whole room has gone quiet. For a moment Rin is actually surprised not sure how to react to the little _thank you_ from the children. But a wide smile spread across her lips as she pats them both on the head.

“You're both very welcome.” She says gently. That earns her two big smiles from the little ones, and a hug from Shirō.

The room dissolves into conversation from there on, changing here and there.

“Do you need help eating?” Renzō asks Miki gently, noticing her face is rather messy.

She shakes her head fast and puts on a proud smile. “No! I'm okay, I can eat by myself really good!”

Renzō laughs a bit at that as he wipes her face gently. “I can see that... alright but if you do need any help don't be afraid to ask.”

“Okay!”

“So what are you going to do for clothes?” Ryūji asks making Renzō look up upon realizing he's talking to him.

“Hm? Ahhh...well crap I guess I'll have to go out and get my bag.” He answers only to yelp when he feels Miki throw herself at him.

Her little arms wrap around his stomach and hold with a strong death grip that Renzō can't get off thanks to her being a half-demon.

“No! You can't leave!!” She cries. “I want you to stay Papa! Please stay!”

“Whoa, whoa I'm staying don't you worry about that I'm staying!” Renzō tells her gently rubbing her back. “I just...man this is sort of awkward.”

“How about we bring you a bag of your stuff?” Konekomaru offers with a small laugh. He's never really seen someone so attached to Renzō before, especially this young. It's pretty cute in an odd sort of way.

“Yeah, it looks like you'll have to do that.” Renzō laughs it off patting Miki's head. “C'mon Miki-chan lighten up on the grip, you're crushing my organs and you have to finish your dinner.”

“Promise you won't leave?” She looks up at him with a serious look in her eyes, making him sigh a bit.

“Yeah I promise, now eat up.” He is finally able to pry her arms off and start to breathe normally. He never expected a kid that age to have a grip like that...it's weirdly scary honestly. Though it makes sense considering her half-demon nature.

Just like that Miki gets back to eating, clearly a bit nervous but happy that Renzō is going to stay. The pink-haired teen tells Ryūji and Konekomaru what he needs and they nod, with the smaller teen writing it down so they can get everything. Shirō however is a bit quiet as he pokes at his food, which makes Rin stop and stare.

“Is something wrong Shirō?” Rin asks, putting a hand on his back.

“Are you going to leave too Mama?” He asks, looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

Rin blinks at that before smiling and shaking her head. “Nope! I live here so no worries on my things.”

“Good!” Shirō cheers with a laugh.

Dinner goes on with everyone talking about school, asking Miki and Shirō a few questions but only getting odd stares and curt answers. As if they should know everything and the children are confused why they're asking.

“Do you like dolls Miki-chan?” Izumo asks the little girl who has moved to sitting in Renzō's lap.

Miki nods her head a bit excitedly. “Uh-huh but my favourite one is at home, so I miss it.”

“Is that so.” Izumo hums to herself in thought.

“It's a super cool one though! Iz...Auntie fixed it up so it has a tail and everything just like me!” Miki tells her excitedly. “I wish I had it with me though.”

“Aw I'm sorry to hear that.” Izumo goes to her bag, which is on the ground next to the table and starts looking through it. She finds her cellphone with a new charm on it that is a small cat-like thing and takes it off. “Here, you can have this for tonight. I know it's not much but it's something right?”

Miki's eyes sparkle at that. “Thank you!! I love it!”

She hugs the little thing to her cheek happy to have something of a toy in her hands. Izumo pats her head gently, barely noticing everyone watching her, especially Renzō who has a sly grin on his lips.

“Well that was pretty cute Izumo-chan,” He teases.

“Sh-shut up! It sucks not to have anything to sleep with when you're use to it when you're that young! You should thank me since I just made your night ten times nicer!” She snaps at him making everyone laugh.

“So Shirō-kun what do you like to do?” Shiemi asks as she looks at the boy happily sitting in Rin's arms.

“Um...I like to read things.” He tells Shiemi sweetly. “Picture books are my favourite.”

“Oh dear...I wish I had some then.” Shiemi sighs.

“Yeah that would be something nice for you to read.” Ryūji nods his head. “But easy to fix. On the way back we'll pick you up one so you're not bored.”

“Really?” Shirō looks so happy to hear that and giggles a little. “Thank you!”

“Hey not a problem.” He shrugs. “Gotta keep you busy some how after all.”

The atmosphere around the children is soft and enjoyable making dinner a lot nicer than what Rin originally expected.

* * *

“Alright guess it's time for you guys to get a bath.”

Both Miki and Shirō look up from what they're doing with a curious look in their eyes. After dinner, Ryūji and Konekomaru had come back briefly with Renzō's things and a few picture books for Shirō. After a bit Rin realizes it is getting late and probably a good time to get the kids clean and ready for bed.

The little “family” of sorts sit in the dorm's lobby just minding their own business. The children are on the floor, Miki playing with the little doll Izumo gave her and Shirō busily reading his new books. Renzō lies up on the couch and looks at Rin when she speaks, reading a book that is probably some kind of porn but she isn't going to ask.

“Okay! Papa are you ready for bath time?” Miki goes to Renzō who closes the book and gives the girl an odd look.

“Uhh...why me?” He asks, looking at Rin. Well he gets it since his own father had bathed him when he was little but still he's not their father despite what they insist.

“Because you're Papa.” Miki replies tilting her head.

Rin snorts at that answer and shrugs her shoulders. “Looks like you're giving them a bath then.”

“...Alright then, Shirō-kun you ready?” He asks making the boy look up.

“Sure!” He scrambles up to his feet coming to stand next to his sister.

Renzō groans a bit but doesn't make much noise after that. It doesn't take them long to get to the bathroom Rin and Yukio usually use and get the kids out of their clothing. Renzō follows them, listening to the kids giggle as they get a good look of the bathroom and finds himself blinking at how large it is.

Rin had already been nice enough to fill the tub for them and leave a few things to get the kids clean, making him thankful for having her there. For such a girl who's so absentminded about school stuff, she's on point with the domestic angle.

“Wow! This place is so much bigger than our bathroom at home!” Miki comments grinning at Renzō.

“Is it? I think the one at my dorm is probably a bit bigger.” He tells her looking around. “Either way let's get to cleaning you two.”

“Okay!” The two excitedly take a seat next to one of the shower heads waiting for Renzō to come by to clean them.

It is surprisingly easy he finds as he washes Miki's hair first and then Shirō's, but then again the kids are pretty willing to sit still and let him work. Though that is just with hair, helping them wash themselves up is a little more complicated. They giggle and wiggle as he does his best but for the most part they listen to him happily.

“Alright...all clean and ready to go.” He says as he rinses off Shirō, his sister stands next to him equally wet and clean. “Give me a bit to clean up and then we'll go soak for a bit alright?”

“Okay!” The two happily watch Renzō as he starts with his hair.

For the most part they stay put but well that is only so entertaining and eventually they start to play tag.

“You're it!” Miki calls as she pushes her brother lightly running off so he can't touch her.

“Whoa, hey don't run around.” Renzō warns as he rinses his hair, squinting through the water and soap to watch the kids. “I don't need you two to crack your heads open while I'm watching you.”

“Ooh alright...” Shirō is the one to pout at that as he's finally caught up to his sister, and they move stand behind him again.

“Haha I won.” She sticks her tongue out at her brother who pouts.

Miki looks at Renzō's back after this blinking when her eyes drop down.

“Papa where's your tail?”

Renzō jumps at the question and looks over at his shoulder at the little girl. It is a bit of an odd question but given her age Miki probably thinks everyone has a tail like her. That's a normal thing for someone to think when they've had one all their life so there really is no worry.

“I don't have a tail.” He tells her with a smile. “I'm a human not a half-demon like you.”

Both kids look at each other a little unsure at that but don't say a word and wait for Renzō to finish up quietly after that. It doesn't take long and soon all three are soaking in the tub, with the kids splashing and playing together.

It's oddly relaxing thing Renzō realizes as he sinks more down into the water. And in a weird way he could totally get use to all this.

* * *

After the three's bath and Rin's it is clear to the teenagers that the little ones are more than ready to fall asleep. They keep nodding off next to Renzō after they were changed into their pyjamas. The time spent waiting for the half-demon girl to finish has barely awake when she gets out. The two teens end up carrying them to Rin's room, each lightly dozing in their arms.

“Man you guys are heavy.” Renzō teases Shirō sleeping in his arms. He gets a sleepy little laugh in response as the boy cuddle further into the teen's shirt.

“Well either way we're here so you two can go off to beeee—what the hell!?” Rin opens the door to her room and blinks when she steps inside.

It's like a totally different room now! Before it had been like every other room in the dorm, with two separate beds on each side of the room, though only one is used by Rin. Now it's pretty much like a normal bedroom with one very large bed in the middle of the room. Clearly Mephisto must have changed it given he is the only person able to do something like that.

“...Well this is convenient.” Renzō points out with a smile. “After all it would have sucked to share a small bed with two kids.” However, he privately gulps as he realizes he's going to be sharing the bed too.

“Y-yeah...just hope it goes back to normal.” Rin mumbles as she takes a step in with Renzō following.

“We get to sleep together?” Miki asks sleepily, with a hint of excitement in her tone. “That's so good.”

“Really, really good.” Shirō adds with a sleepy yawn.

Soon after they enter the bed is ready to go for everyone and all four are snuggled in. The kids are out the moment their heads touch the pillows and are curl up with each other. Rin and Renzō settle on the edges with the two children between them. She makes sure both children are comfortable as she rubs Miki's back gently. Renzō can't help but smile at that, catching Rin's eye.

“That's pretty cute Rin-chan.” He whispers, so as not to wake the kids.

“Th-thank you. I just want to make sure they're happy.” She says, ducking her head down. “Thank you for staying.”

“Hey not a problem, if I left you'd be here with two crying kids.” Renzō points out. “So no worries. Just gotta keep them happy until Mephisto can find their parents or whatever. Besides this is sort of weirdly fun.”

“Y-yeah it is.” Rin nods her head excitedly. “I'm glad you like it too.”

“Yeah...Good night Rin-chan.” Renzō whispers with a yawn. “I don't know about you but I'm exhausted.”

“I am too....good night Shima.”

Soon after that all four are peacefully asleep totally exhausted from the busy day they've just had.

 


	2. Good (?) Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this got longer pretty quickly...but yay for an update yes? The plot starts to move forward here.
> 
> Also, LP had a new headcanon born for Renzo along the way whoops.

Waking up is always difficult at first, as sleep hangs heavily over his body. For a long moment all Renzō knows and cares is that he's comfortable and tempted to go back to sleep.

Of course, his standards in the morning are very different than in the evening. In the morning, as long as the surface is vaguely horizontal and has nothing to do with bugs, he's completely fine to stay in much longer and possibly go back to sleep.

A soft whine and a bit of movement beside him makes him groan and slowly pry open his eyes, blinking at the bright light. As he slowly gets used to it, he sees he's sharing a bed today. Things are still blurry, but his mind slowly reboots.

_'Right...strange half-demon kids that think me and Rin-chan are their parents...sharing a bed because of Sir Pheles...'_ Renzō blinks and notices that Shirō is curled up to his chest and it's him moving that is forcing sleep to be shaken off. He can't see Miki at first, then he realizes she's behind Rin when he sees a smaller tail curl over Rin's side and flop onto the bedding.

He finally notices that he's got something soft and squishy in his left hand, something warm as well. Blinking in sleepy confusion, Renzō follows his arm...

...to Rin.

His brain freezes and a few alarm bells start blaring in his head, but his head is still muffled enough by sleep that the panic isn't truly reaching him.

His hand is currently on Rin's exposed breast. And he really does mean exposed, as Rin's movements in her sleep got her shirt to drop down and exposed her breast to the air. Or, in this case, Renzō's hand.

Still not functioning properly, he squeezes his hand and is confirmed that yes, his hand is on her gorgeous, perfect breast.

Rin moans and stretches out, tail flying upward so as to not hit Miki. She sleepily opens her eyes and stares at Renzō.

Renzō watches, horrified, as realization slowly crosses her face and she goes red.

Rin takes in a sharp breath and opens her mouth.

* * *

“Papa, are you okay?” Shirō peers anxiously at Renzō. In particular his face, where a bright red handprint is prominent there.

“I'm...fine...” Renzō sighs, wincing as the side of his face throbs again. _'Quite a yell and slap Rin-chan's got on her...'_

“That looks painful.” Miki notes, poking at the mark and making Renzō hiss and jerk his head away.

“Yes...but I deserved it.” Renzō winces in both present pain and in memory, thinking back to this morning. _'That wasn't a very nice thing for Rin-chan to wake up to...'_

At the same time a part of Renzō is dancing around shrieking happily at how lovely Rin's boobs are. Renzō does his best to squash that flat, not wanting to get...distracted...by thoughts like that when the kids are around.

“You did?” Shirō looks at Renzō blankly, then looks over to the door which is still wide open from Rin storming off.

“Yeah well...if anyone touches you anywhere you don't like, no matter who they are or what position they are in, it's not good and you can say so.” Renzō tells them, figuring it's something they should know. “Same if _you_ touch someone, even hug them, when they don't want it.”

To his surprise, Shirō and Miki pout. “We know that Papa! You've say it many times! Like a hundred!”

Renzō stares at the two kids. _'Their Papa tells them this?'_ To Renzō's ears, it sounds like something that most parents wouldn't explain. He then smiles. “Well, it's important enough to bear repeating.”

Miki grumbles a bit, but accepts the head-pat from Renzō with a smile, as does Shirō.

With a groan, Renzō stands up finally, the bed squeaking in protest. “Let's go downstairs and get you some food. Rin-chan's too upset to do some cooking so let's see what's there and what I can pull off.”

The two perk up at the mention of food and eagerly follow Renzō downstairs to the kitchen, their chatter and energetic bouncing strangely making Renzō feel much better.

* * *

The kitchen is extra bright and cheery in the morning. Renzō has to pause to admire the set up, remembering how everyone pitched in to help clean up after dinner and Rin's surprise and happiness at that.

Once that's done, he heads into the kitchen and idly pulls open the fridge to see what's there. “Any requests for breakfast?” He asks the two kids following him.

Miki and Shirō exchange a look, then grin and look up at him with big eyes. “Okonomiyaki!”

Renzō laughs. “Okay, Okonomiyaki it...wait...” Renzō stares at them. _'How do they know I can make Okonomiyaki?'_

“Papa's Okonomiyaki is the best!” Miki cheers, ignorant to Renzō's confusion. “Even Mama can't beat your Okonomiyaki!”

Renzō can feel the flush growing on his face and he rubs his nose, feeling both thrilled and embarrassed at Miki's comments. Him, beat Rin in any fashion for cooking?

“Well...I suppose Okonomiyaki is good then.”

“Uh, uh!” Shirō agrees. “You always make it to cheer up Mama!”

Renzō stares again at the kids. “Uh...oookay. Let's see...if I remember from all the food items Izumo-chan and Moriyama-chan brought in we should have plenty of ingredients for this...”

Renzō starts looking through the fridge and cupboards for all his needs, Shirō and Miki cheerfully pitching in to help him locate all the utensils and confusing him much like it did for Rin last night.

_'How do they know such things...?'_ Renzō has to wonder again.

After all, the fact he can make Okonomiyaki is something only family and his childhood friends know. His Okonomiyaki recipe is a family recipe that his mother gave to him, like the rest of the family, and is supposed to stay in the family too. His mother had been _intensely_ insistent that he only shares the recipe with other family members – like a niece, nephew, or even child – or his wife after they were wed.

A thought has Renzō pulling out his phone and texting the rest of the group a quick question. As he scolds Shirō for pulling on Miki's pigtails in revenge for her getting to give Renzō the last tool he needs, replies come in to his question.

Ryūji and Konekomaru are the first to agree, looking forward to his Okonomiyaki as much as curious about why Rin isn't cooking. It takes a little longer for Izumo and Shiemi to get back to him, but both are ready for breakfast with the rest.

Though Izumo is as tart as ever and wants proof he can cook Okonomiyaki. Says she's going to be _very_ strict with her assessment of his skill there.

_'So cruel...'_ Renzō playfully whines in his head, then focuses back on his cooking. The batter is easy to make, even after doubling the recipe and having to keep what exactly he adds to the batter a secret from the pouting kids.

Just after the batter has been put in the fridge to cool for an hour, and Renzō pulls out some apples to chop up for the kids to snack on while waiting, the sound of footsteps on the stair has them all perk up.

“Ah, Rin-chan I see you are in a...” Renzō trails off and gulps.

Because it's not Okumura Rin who has shown up in the kitchen.

It's Okumura _Yukio_ and he looks at the scene before him with a deep frown that's almost a scowl.

“What's going on here?” He demands, eyeing the children who are staring at him in shock.

* * *

“What a way to start a day...”

Rin groans this as she sinks into the tub still red as ever thanks to the embarrassment that still rushes through her. She thought sharing a bed with Renzō and two kids last night would have been fine, given the fact there were two kids...but nope it hadn't been. Though honestly it isn't that bad, and given the look on his face Renzō totally didn't mean to grope her...

But still it did feel good to slap him.

She really does hate having a large chest honestly, all it does is cause trouble for her in the end and there is a reason why she hid it for so long. Rin grumbles to herself as she presses her hand against her chest, trying go get rid of the feeling lingering there. It slowly goes away after a few minutes finally leaving her to just soak in the tub all alone with her thoughts.

Despite everything that has happened from the previous day Rin oddly enough does not feel overwhelmed. She is strangely okay with everything which is a strange realization for the young woman. Most would be freaking in a situation like this given everything that has piled up on top of it but not Rin apparently. She likes it in the end, and is pretty accepting of everything that has happened so far and a part of her is actually looking forward today.

_'Not to mention having help from Shima is a big thing too.'_ She smiles a bit as she steps out of the bath, deciding she's done. Besides she's gotta go help Renzō at least a tiny bit with breakfast. _'I'm sure if I was by myself I'd_ _gone_ _crazy by now.'_

It does not take her long to dry off and start get dressed, during which she takes time with things since she figures she won't have much time to herself after this. It's not that she doesn't like the kids, in fact she really likes having them around it's a lot of fun! But having a small moment to herself is still a nice thing in the end.

Rin has always liked kids so having two so attached to her is a bit of fun experience and one would love to experience again. But a part of her knows well that probably will not happen due to who she is and that makes her pause as pulls her shirt over her head. It's a dark thought that has plagued her over the last few months, one she had pushed away, but now that she gets to be around kids it's been popping up more and more.

It eats at her, making her feel almost bitter that there is a very big chance she'll never have children of her own. Hell, Rin would adopt a child in a heartbeat but even that is probably impossible due to her heritage.

Rin quickly pushes down that feeling in a blink of an eye. She wants to be happy around Miki and Shirō not depressed after all...

“I'll deal with this feeling late.” She mumbles to herself as finishes getting her clothing on. “Don't want the kids to be sad because I'm being a buzz kill.”

And a part of her is sure she'll be happy once she sees their smiling faces, seeing as for some reason they totally do make her feel ten times better. Then again any kid does that to her, but for some reason these two just seem to make her feel even happier.

It's that feeling that makes her move faster and down towards the kitchen wanting to see Shirō and Miki's happy faces today. Of course there is an odd nagging feeling in the back of her mind as she heads down the stairs. It feels as if she's forgetting something very important but she isn't sure what....

That is until she hears yelling coming from the kitchen and quickly recognizes Yukio's voice. That's when it slams in her face that she totally forgot to tell Yukio about the kids!!

* * *

Almost instantly the kid's eyes start to sparkle the moment they see Yukio, who looks very upset in a very scary way not to mention exhausted. All Renzō can do is stare and try to come up with something to explain the situation but terrifyingly enough nothing comes. Damn Okumura-sensei and his terrifying glare...

“Yuki-jichan!!”

Before Renzō can really react to his young teacher's appearance Miki and Shirō rush forward and throw themselves at Yukio, who jumps back with wide eyes. Despite that the twins still manage to wrap around his legs in a tight hug laughing happily while the young exorcist starts to panic a tiny bit.

“What the—Shima-kun what is going on here?” Yukio feels a bit of anger rise up as he tries to push the kids away but finds that he can't, as they are deceptively strong... “Please let go, you two have me confused for someone else.”

Despite the calm tone it's clear he is more than annoyed as he starts to push against the kids harder. Renzō isn't even sure on how to explain everything given things, but quickly shakes his head to focus and tries not to stare as much.

“Um...well you see Rin-chan invited us over for dinner yesterday and when we got here these two kids were hiding and well...Miki, Shirō let go of Okumura-sensei.” Renzō orders as he leaves the cooking ingredients behind.

“Aww but Papa we haven't seen Yuki-jichan in forever!” Shirō whines hugging Yukio's leg a bit harder.

“Please let me go now! I am not your uncle!” Yukio's voice starts to rise as he starts to push even harder. “What do you mean you just found them hiding here!? Where did they come from? And why are they calling you that!?”

“Well that's kind of hard to explain...” Renzō laughs nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

“Why are you laughing!” Yukio snaps, glaring at him. “This is nothing to laugh about damn it!”

Miki laughs at that. “Aww Yuki-jichan swore! Mama's gonna be mad!”

“What the-- Mama? Who are you agh! Just let go!!” Yukio really feels his anger start to boil as things go on especially with the way the children refuse to let go of him. Not to mention the keep calling him Yuki-jichan...

“Miki! Shirō! Let go of Okumura-sensei please.” Renzō's voice starts to get a bit firmer knowing if he doesn't get this under control this could end very badly. Hell he can even see the kids are starting to get a little unsure of everything themselves.

Yukio finally pushes the kids away and takes a step back, blinking when he sees the two look up at him almost heartbroken at his rejection. This is when Rin bursts her way into the kitchen, looking especially freaked out considering everything she's just heard coming down the stairs.

“Yukio! You made it back!” She smiles nervously at him and moves so she's between him and the children. She can already tell Yukio is not happy and given that dark look in his eyes the young half-demon does not want to see him actually yell. “I-I see you've met Shirō and Miki already.”

“Obviously, Nee-san what is going on here? Who are these kids? Why is _he_ here?” Yukio asks, looking as if he's calmed down a bit. But he's still on edge clearly ready to snap, or at least that's clear to Rin. To everyone else, especially the young ones, he looks a lot calmer. Well, Renzō gets a pretty scary glare that makes him gulp and step back...but biting his lip he steps forward feeling a strange surge of anger rush through him.

After all these kids haven't done anything and Yukio's just being a jerk since it's early in the morning, so yeah! Renzō is not going to let this go!

“What the hell is your problem with me being here? I'm helping your sister with the kids if you can't tell.” Renzō glares back at him when their eyes lock.

“Why is it _you_ exactly that has to be here?” Yukio hisses. “Why not Moriyama-san or Kamiki-san?”

“Come on Yuki-jichan you should recognize us! We haven't grown that much!” Miki yells peaking out from behind Rin before Renzō can respond. “Right Mama?”

“Stop calling me Yukij-chan! I am not your uncle!!” Yukio snaps at the little girl making both kids jump and tighten their grip on Rin's legs.

Their eyes start to tear up and a second later they are both crying loudly clearly frightened by the yell.

At the same time, just as they enter the dorm the exwires hear the yelling and crying. They rush to the kitchen, just arriving when things get way too crazy. Izumo keeps the rest from moving forward and has them hang back to watch the scene with large eyes totally unsure of how to react to everything. Something about the air just screams they should not get involved so she's going to do the best she can to do so.

Before Ryūji can get past Izumo a loud crack echos through the kitchen making all the occupants freeze in total surprise.

This is when they realize Rin _slapped_ Yukio, leaving him and everyone else totally stunned.

“Apologize.” Rin orders firmly. It's clear as day she is absolutely serious and will not be questioned with that cold serious tone that dominates her voice. “You made them cry now apologize Yukio.”

“Shirō-kun, Miki-chan it's alright.”

Shiemi rushes past Izumo and Yukio to the kids who instantly throw themselves at her in a desperate sad hug. She lets out a soft hushing noise as she rubs their back, glancing up at Yukio with such a hurt look it feels like he's been punched in the stomach.

“Yuki-chan why would you yell at them? They're only children...” Shiemi asks softly.

Gritting his teeth Yukio drops his eyes and grips his hand in a fist. “I....I'm...I'm sorry.”

Before anything else can be said Yukio turns and storms out of the kitchen leaving the rest to deal with the children alone.

* * *

Despite the earlier awkwardness and tension, breakfast starts off actually pretty well. Rin helps Renzō set up a large griddle on the kitchen table so he can get the okonomiyaki cooked and ready to go for everyone. The other students keep Miki and Shirō happy talking to them and asking how things went the previous night to keep them distracted from earlier events.

Hell even Yukio eventually comes down, changed into his casual clothes and looking embarrassed for having lost his temper earlier. No one really talks to him, they all just nod in acknowledgement and let him sit down next to his sister quietly. Shirō and Miki of course avoid eye contact with Yukio, but no one says a word out of fear they might just start crying again.

But after a bit the two kids forgive him quickly and are soon talking to him excitedly about things from the previous day. Children are easy to forgive it seems, especially given how excited they both seem to see him actually calm now. Thanks to this and a few other things it's clear Yukio is a bit awkward with them, with him slowly getting use to them. It's something they can sense given the space they give to him despite clearly wanting to talk to him more.

“Oookay first up are Miki and Shirō for breakfast.” Renzō declares with a flourish as he sets up the first two okonomiyaki for the kids on the griddle. “Then everyone else will get their own.”

“That sounds fair.” Rin says with a smile watching him work. “They are the youngest and probably the hungriest out of the group after all.”

“Papa's okonomiyaki is the best!” Miki shouts out laughing happily as she watches Renzō cook. “It's the only thing he's good at making better than Mama!”

“Oh is that so huh?” Rin smiles at the girl who nods her head along with Shirō. “Well we'll see once it's cooked.”

Renzō laughs nervously at that. “Aw come on I'm already nervous enough I don't need you on me judging everything Rin-chan.”

Despite saying that he's curious on what Rin will think about his cooking. After all she is the queen when it comes to that so maybe having something better than her is something of a feat. With that in mind he focuses on the okonomiyaki, determined to make it the best he can and of course not burn it.

It doesn't take long but soon everyone is eating and making surprised noises at it. Even Kuro gets a small one made with the last dregs of the batter, which quiets him nicely and makes him very happy.

“Wow...this is actually really good.” Izumo compliments, sounding a bit shocked, with Shiemi nodding her head in agreement.

“Yes it's delicious!” Shiemi says in agreement. “Thank you for making breakfast Shima-kun!”

“I did not expect this...” Yukio mumbles to himself.

Ryūji laughs at everyone. “Yeah the Shima family okonomiyaki recipe is the best I've ever had and it is the only thing Shima can make decently.”

“Yeah mostly because my mother rammed it into my skull.” Renzō grumbles as he takes a bite of his own. “And the secret ingredients of course.”

Rin is oddly quiet as she eats, focusing on what she has with a serious expression. After a few bites a big smile spreads across her lips.

“I think I know what you used to make this~” Rin says in a sing-song voice.

Renzō chocks at that. “What!? No way you-- ah who am I kidding. It's you...of course you know...great. Just don't tell my mom she'll kill me.”

Konekomaru burst out laughing at that making everyone look at him as he slowly calms down. They did not expect a burst of laughter from him given things but honestly to him it is pretty damn hilarious. It makes them all smile, minus Renzō who looks a bit nervous.

“Yeah she'll either kill you or make you marry Okumura-san!” Konekomaru laughs.

Renzō blushes at that as he glares a tiny bit. “C'mon Koneko don't joke about that...it's kinda not funny since ya know Ma would probably do that.”

“Well it's either that or she kills you like he said.” Ryūji points out easily, liking that for once he has the upper hand on Renzō. “It's a family secret right? Your mom is crazy protective of it after all.”

“Really huh? Your mom sounds a bit odd...but that wouldn't be too bad...” The last part of that is mumbled by Rin as she turns to help Shirō eat a tiny bit. She is clearly trying to hide the blush that creeps on to her cheeks as she wipes the small boy's face and some how does do it.

Unfortunately Yukio hears what Rin says and glares at Renzō with a dangerous look in his eyes that makes Renzō gulp and silently wonder what the hell his problem. He quietly hopes Yukio keeps that glare to himself and does not act upon it, since he is not in the mood to deal with the guy considering things. Renzō might have to actually fight him...

“Yuki-jichan.” The small tug on his sleeve makes Yukio look down and drop the glare.

Miki looks up at him, her big eyes full of worry and a tiny bit of fear. Her face is a mess but it adds to her cuteness and makes Yukio want to kick himself. He can't believe he yelled at her...

“Yes? Is there something the matter Miki-chan?” He asks softly.

“I want to say sorry for bothering you earlier...I didn't mean to make you mad.” She says softly.

He blinks at that feeling his face heat up as he drops his head. “Oh no, it's...it's not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry I yelled at you and your brother, that wasn't right.”

Gulping he gently pats her on the head which earns him a big bright smile.

“Okay! I forgive you!” She goes to hug him but Yukio quickly stops her.

“Whoa, let's wipe that face off first...” The young exorcist laughs nervously as he takes hold of a napkin.

Shakily he wipes off her face, making sure he's gentle and gets everything. The moment he lets go she's hugging him gently. It makes his heart go all weird inside his chest and Yukio isn't sure how to deal with that. Instead he just places his hand on top of Miki's head, letting her hug him to her heart's content.

As breakfast goes on things calm down a bit with everyone talking to one another happily after they finish their meal. Rin picks up the dishes, volunteering to clean them. Since Renzō cooked breakfast for everyone she might as well do something after all. Miki and Shirō are both now somehow sitting in Yukio's lap excitedly showing them their new books and toys with bright eyes. Despite the bad start it's clear the children have grown on Yukio as he smiles and laughs with them.

Rin is more than happy to see that, knowing very well that it isn't a forced smile for once. In a weird way Yukio is probably the one who needs this the most, especially given how he's relaxing around Miki and Shirō. It's a rare moment she's going to treasure and silently hope it continues on for just a bit longer.

“Oh! That reminds me.” Izumo stands up quickly once she sees Miki hugging the little keychain she gave her last night and goes over to where her bag is.

She brings her bag over to where Yukio sits with the kids and pulls out two hand made stuffed animals. One is lion which she gives to Shirō and the other is black cat which she gives to Miki. Both look at the dolls with large sparkly eyes.

“Those are for you, I made them last night.” Izumo tells them with a smile. “I know they're a little small but well I thought they were better then some little charm of mine.”

“These are so cool!!” The twins crow excitedly together. The both launch off of Yukio's lap and hug Izumo tightly yelling thank you over and over again. She hugs them back, her cheeks a bit red but it's clear she's enjoying it.

“Wow Izumo-chan that was really sweet! You really are a marshmallow inside aren't you?” Renzō teases with a laugh.

“Sh-shut up pink-head...” Izumo growls. “You're ruining this nice moment.” She glares at him but despite that the air is still happy as she smiles sweetly.

The air around everyone is a soft comfortable one, with everyone playing with the children happily.

* * *

After the clean-up is done, the group moves into the cafeteria turned living room. It doesn't take long for Miki and Shirō to draw Ryūji and Izumo into a game of tag. A very odd game of tag that doesn't seem to have many rules and everyone appears to be “it”.

Rin can't help but smiling as she settles back on a nearby couch and watches the kids play. A moment later the couch dips down and she turns to see Yukio beside her.

“Nee-san...could you explain what happened?” Yukio looks straight in Rin's eyes.

Rin sighs and quickly outlines what happened last night, including what Mephisto said. Yukio's frown deepens as he considers what that means, then looks over at the two kids. There's a suspicion in his mind, but he rather not consider it too much.

“So, what's the plan?” Yukio asks her suddenly, making Rin blinks. “What are you going to do for school? They are too young to be left alone after all.”

Rin stares at Yukio and then lets out a loud groan that quickly gets Renzō's attention from the armchair nearby, making him look up from the manga he found in Rin's room.

“What is it? Rin-chan?”

“Ugh. School. Mephisto said that it would be a week before he can send them home, but we have school.” Rin leans back in the couch as Renzō winces.

“Oh that's right...which means we need babysitters...”

“That doesn't seem hard.” Yukio dryly says, sarcasm dripping from every word. “There's plenty of responsible adults that we know.”

Rin idly flips off her brother then rolls over to look at Renzō. “Do you have any ideas?”

Renzō shrugs. “Not really. I mean...I'm sure there are few people we can ask...unfortunately on the list is Sir Pheles.”

Everyone pauses and shudders at that thought. “Ugh. Let's leave that as a worst case scenario. Let's see...Shura's still on light duty right? Think we can pull her in to look after them?” Rin turns to his brother at that, knowing he knows Shura best.

“I think she could work there.” Yukio sounds thoughtful. “Sure you want to trust her with the kids though?”

Rin waves idly at that. “Shura's not bad. Just make sure no sake is around, not hard here since only Kuro drinks and his silver-vine sake is locked up tightly where only I know.”

Renzō chuckles at that. “And leave a long list of things she can and cannot do with the kids as well.”

“Bento too.” Rin adds. “Shura can't cook at all, so need something for lunch.”

“They definitely need more toys and activities.” Yukio considers, looking at the kids. The most they have is now two stuffed toys, some picture books, and colouring books that Konekomaru was thoughtful enough to get for them today.

“We got today and tomorrow to figure that out at least.” Rin says cheerfully. “Maybe something will come up!”

Yukio smiles at how positive Rin is thinking. It turns quickly to a frown when he sees how Renzō is looking at his sister, a bit silly and with a strange smile on his face.

_'What the hell is that for Renzō?'_ Yukio growls a bit in thought.

Any chance of confronting Renzō gets tossed away as a new voice appears.

“Well...when I came here to see the Daughter of Satan this definitely isn't anything like I expected.”

Everyone whirls around and looks towards the doorway, where one Levin “Lightning” Light is standing there with a wide grin on his face. Behind him is Shura, who looks shocked at what she's seeing.

Yukio feels his stomach drop. _'Oh no. What's he doing here?'_

Glancing at Renzō, he sees that the pink-haired teen looks to feel the exact same, considering he's in a more tense and poised position. Yukio also notices the rest look like they are drawing ranks around the kids.

Except for Rin.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rin snarls, glaring at the stinky guy. “Take your stinky, dirty ass out of here I just cleaned up!”

* * *

There's a long silence after that announcement by Rin. Lightning's grin widens at that, while Yukio reaches up to rub his eyes underneath his glasses. Beside him, he can hear Renzō start _giggling_ , obviously amused by it all.

“He IS stinky.” Miki declares, staring at him while holding her nose in her hand. Shirō mimics her via covering his lower face with his own hand. “Mama is going to get the _hose_ out. You know she doesn't like you being all stinky.”

Lightning raises his eyebrows. “Mama? And who would be your Mama...?”

Everyone the room tenses, something which both Shura and Lightning notices. Shura looks at the two kids, then looks over at Rin, a bit of realization sinking in even before Miki speaks. She has her chant at the tip of her tongue, in case Lightning goes after them.

“Mama is there.” Shirō points at Rin, looking annoyed. “Did everyone hit their head?”

Lightning's eyes widen and he looks between Rin and the two kids. Yukio briefly curses the fact he doesn't have his guns on him, while Renzō fingers the disassembled K'rik in his jacket.

Then Lightnings starts laughing. Loud and long. “Oh my! This is quite the incident hmmm...” He looks over the children again and shakes his head, pushing back his hat and scratching his head. “Quite the thing indeed. Then who's the Papa?”

His eyes dart around and he lands on Renzō. “Is it you?” Lightning snickers at Renzō's flinch. “I can see the resemblance.”

“What are you here for Light-san?” Yukio asks, standing up and walking forward so he's closer to the door.

Lightning chuckles. “Oh I got moved over to the Japan Branch. Here to help out when things get...messy again.”

Renzō flinches again as Lightning lingers his gaze on him too long. A moment later he feels a gentle pressure on his elbow and he sees Rin has moved to stand with him and is glaring at Lightning.

“What are you doing here?” Rin demands and Renzō can see her eyes look demonic, and a bit of flame are sprouting up. Rin might not know much of all of what Lightning is and means, but she remembers their meeting and him threatening to torture Renzō.

“And where's Pretty-Hair-san?” Shirō adds. “Aren't you always with Pretty-Hair-san?” Miki nods and agrees quickly with that.

There is a moment of silence as everyone silently goes _what-_ _does_ _-_ _ **that**_ _-_ _mean?_ in regards to Shirō's words. Shura gets it first, snorting as she realizes who the kids are talking about.

“Aaah...he's a bit busy right now.” Shura snickers. “Anyways, Rin when the hell did you get kids?”

Rin groans. “Didn't Mephisto tell you? No, don't bother...” Rin waves it off. “They appeared yesterday and will be staying until Mephisto can send them back.”

Unnoticed to everyone else, Miki and Shirō exchange a look at that. Something seems to be slowly registering to them and they back away and end up clinging to Rin and Renzō.

Their “parents” glance down at that, noticing how tense and scared they look. Renzō gives Miki a quick ruffle on the head, while Rin picks up Shirō and holds him in her arms.

“I see...” Lightning rubs his chin. “What are you going to do for school?”

Rin and Renzō exchange worried looks. “We are still working that out.” Renzō says finally.

Yukio suddenly gets a bad feeling and knows _exactly_ what Lightning is going to say before he says it.

“Well, how about I volunteer to look after them Monday at the least? My place hasn't been figured out quite yet so I have some free time for awhile yet.” Lightning offers cheerfully.

Everyone stares at him, shocked at the offer. Rin then looks thoughtful, which Renzō catches. He tugs at her and pulls her ear over to whisper in her ear.

“You can't be seriously thinking...?” Renzō's voice is harsh.

Rin looks at him, shrugging. “We don't have many options, do we?” Rin points out. “And I get the feeling he won't do anything. Bit like the blasted clown there, rather just watch and be in a good seat.”

Renzō glances over at Lightning, nodding his silent agreement. _'That's probably why Mephisto always gets exhausted around him. Lightning's enough like him he can see through most of his tricks if he isn't careful.'_

“Fine.” Rin says out loud once Renzō signals that he's okay with it. Everyone makes protesting sounds, only for Rin to wave her hand. “Enough. You. You will show up on Monday squeaky clean.” Rin glares at Lightning. “I don't want even a spec of dirt on you. If I see any, I'll get you with a hose!”

Lightning raises his hands, and slowly nods his head. “Alright. Sounds fair.”

“I'm going to have a list of things you can and cannot do with the kids and if I find out you broke them, I'll break _you_.” Rin snarls, a bit of blue flames flaring up around her.

Lightning blinks and then grins a bit ruefully. “You would wouldn't you?” He chuckles. “Alright, I promise that.”

“And Shura's going to be with you too.” Rin adds, almost absently except for her expression saying otherwise.

Shura lets out a protesting sound at that. “Say what?!”

Rin looks at her, eyes wide. “I need someone I trust to keep an eye on things.”

Shura twitches and sighs, drooping at that. _'Damn girl got me there.'_ “Alright. I'll tell Sir Pheles about that.”

“Good. So I'll see you Monday then.” Lightning says cheerfully. “Kirigakure-san, mind taking you with me to Sir Pheles? We seem to have a meeting we must have soon.”

Shura eyes him warily and then sighs. “Fine, fine...” Shura eyes Rin and Renzō for a moment. “You guys alright?”

Rin smiles and scratches the back of her head, laughing a bit. “We are all managing somehow.”

Shura returns the smile then turns away, walking as fast as possible to get Lightning out of not only the dorm, but her own sight.

_'Ugh, an entire day with this guy...'_ Shura narrows her eyes at the Arc Knight beside her, that looks way too cheerful. _'And those kids...'_

Shura bites her lip. _'That can't be possible can it?'_

Then she remembers that the Demon King of Time is in residence and realizes that yes, yes it can be.

* * *

“Don't you think we should take the kids out and give them some fresh air?”

After Lightning and Shura had left, Shiemi went off to go get some tea, while the others moved around the room taking new spots. Izumo and Ryūji are now on the couch sitting, resting up after their game of tag with the two children.

Rin blinks at Ryūji's question as they watch Konekomaru sit on the floor and play with the kids. He's teaching them cat's cradle with Shirō catching on faster than his sister. Who is clearly getting frustrated about that, but still having a bit of fun with it.

Shiemi comes back from the kitchen, two cups in her hand one of which she hands to Izumo before taking a seat in the chair next to the couch.

Yukio had just gone up the stairs to his room, explaining he has a few things to work on paperwork especially considering the mission he was just on. And a small nap too that Rin suggested, well more like _ordered_ , but Yukio brushes it off like normal. He did promise his sister he would join them in a bit, after he slept at least a tiny bit of course.

“Bon does have a good point.” Renzō comments as he leans against the top of the couch making Ryūji and Izumo look up at him. “We probably should take them out for a bit so they don't get bored in here.”

Izumo frowns at that thinking about the suggestion. “I don't know, is there a park close enough that we could keep a good eye on them?”

Ryūji looks towards her with annoyance. “Why are you worried about keeping an eye on them? They're pretty small I don't think they'd far.”

Izumo glares back at this. “Clearly you've never been around children you dumb gorilla,” that makes Ryūji twitch and Renzō to back away from the couch slowly, “even if they're small you always have to keep an eye on kids. That's what babysitting is about stupid.”

“They're not little babies Kamiki.” Ryūji hisses “They're what seven at least? They can take care of themselves, or did you forget they're half-demons too?”

“Even if they were eight you still have to watch them half-demon or not!” She snaps, her voice raising in volume just a little bit. “You don't just leave kids their age alone at the park!”

Miki and Shirō stop playing with Konekomaru as they all hear the oncoming argument, with the teenager gulping nervously.

“Oh dear here we go....” Konekomaru mumbles to himself, making the two kids look up at him.

“What's wrong with them?” Miki asks pulling on his sleeve gently.

“Nothing new honestly.” Konekomaru answers softly.

Before he can say another word Ryūji and Izumo have broken out into a full argument both standing up now. Both clearly look as if they're ready to hit each other, especially with Ryūji's slightly raised arm and true to form as always Izumo is not baking down.

“That's totally normal for human kids Kamiki!” He barks at her, puffing out his chest instinctively. “They're half-demons! They can handle themselves!”

“Half-demon or not they're still young!” Izumo pokes his chest taking a step forward that makes him step back. “Why should we treat them any different than normal kids in this kind of situation?!”

“W-well b-because...” Ryūji seems a bit taken back by her words realizing she is right in a way.

“Wait, wait! Don't argue because of us!” Shirō jumps up and hugs Izumo's legs, making both teenagers stop the fight right away.

Rin freezes upon seeing this, just about ready to get up and stop the fight herself. Instead she stays back to see how this goes down.

“Yeah! We'll be good!” Miki is hugging Ryūji's leg now.

“What? Good?” Ryūji blinks at their words until it hits him. “Oh...Oh...no, no that's not the problem at all.” He's blushing now as he places an awkward hand on Miki's head.

“Then what is wrong?” Shirō asks looking up at Izumo. His eyes start to tear up as his hands start to shake a tiny bit.

Her face softens at this, and she kneels down so she can look him in the eyes better. She wipes away his tears before placing her hands on his shoulders.

“You guys didn't do anything wrong alright? We...the argument just got out of hand and had nothing to do with you two doing anything right or wrong okay?” Izumo's voice is oddly soft as she speaks to the little boy explaining things.

“S-so you won't fight anymore?” Shirō asks looking at Izumo first then at Ryūji.

Izumo glances over at the taller boy who shrugs which makes her sigh and nod her head. “Yeah we won't fight anymore okay?”

Shirō sniffs before hugging Izumo gently and nodding his head. “Good. I don't like seeing you two fight and neither does Miki.”

“Yeah we got that.” Ryūji rubs the back of his neck. “Sooo...we were talking about the park right?”

“Um, well maybe we could go to my garden.” Shiemi pipes up, holding up her hand. “It's very big and a good place to keep an eye on them...if that's okay with everyone?”

“Oh hey that would actually be a great idea!” Rin adds with sparkling eyes.

“Alright then! I'll go check with Kaa-san first before we go so give me a moment.” Shiemi stands up and heads out. “I'll be right back!”

With that settled Rin looks at Renzō who shrugs his shoulders at everything and feels that they really don't need to say anything to Ryūji or Izumo. The kids guilt-tripping them took care of that clearly. Despite there being no words Rin nods her head, understanding the slight shrug.

Though a talk is in order for them later about it, for now she'll let it rest.

* * *

Mephisto sits back in his office chair as he examines the frame work of his new pet project with a critical eye. It's not much at the moment but given what it's supposed to do and will do the demon knows he needs a solid frame work before he can go any further. If this thing were to break or be damaged easily the consequences would be unimaginable.

This device is super special after all with it's main purpose to get Shirō and Miki back home in one piece.

“So that means this might take a bit longer than a week.” He mumbles to himself, rolling a screw driver in his hand. “Two weeks at most, anymore and things _will_ get messy.”

That particular thought makes him smile since he knows well who the children are and figured out very quickly especially after that “Clown-jichan” nickname. He knows well if he doesn't get them home soon bad things could happen, but at the same time he's _enjoying_ what is going down now. It's a fun little test for his little exwires go through. Unlike fighting demons this one is much easier on them after all, so no harm in taking his time.

And having Lightning coming in tomorrow to watch the children does add _extra_ fun. At first Mephisto had not been sure it would be fun to throw the man into this mix, after all he's such a **pain** to deal with. But given a few things the demon feels as if it will not be a problem...hopefully. Shura will also be there so there isn't to much of a problem.

He'll just have to move around carefully from now on, especially if he wants to watch and plot.

Mephisto grins at that thought. “Oh yes there is quite a bit to plot now thanks to this new little event. What fun it will be to see the results of one simple change.”

He laughs lightly to himself as he leans forward and starts to work again on his device, very excited on what lies ahead of them in the next two weeks.


End file.
